<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimentation by Quietnerdytoosmol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770963">Experimentation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/pseuds/Quietnerdytoosmol'>Quietnerdytoosmol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietnerdytoosmol/pseuds/Quietnerdytoosmol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lust/Fresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experimentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fresh leaned back against a streetlamp and stared down at a scuff on his skechers deep in thought. He'd been experimenting with touch to see if it would trigger any emotions. He’d gone to do what most humans up on the surface considered ‘fun’. He went to a theme park, movies, arcades, a party, and even a bar.  Only the theme park and arcade kept his interest for more than an hour. He reached into his pocket and felt his flip phone vibrate. Another text from his new ‘cousin’. He’d thought about calling his not so rad ‘cousin’ prime Sans but Fresh knew Sansy would just bug and harsh his mellow so he mainly ignored his less radical self. He lightly kicked the heel of his shoe against the streetlamp and started walking down the sidewalk. He always hated being out in the evening.<br/>
Too many humans out on the town and bumping into him. Only a few of them said sorry. Either way he hated it. Having random humans close enough to touch him made his metaphorical skin crawl.</p>
<p>	He kept walking, only stopping when a bright neon sign caught his eye. Looking up, he saw a sign for a strip club. He felt his flip phone vibrate once again, this time pulling it out of his pocket he opened it noticing a handful of missed calls and texts from prime Sans and he quickly decided that going inside would be better than listening to prime Sansy go postal, so he turned the phone and pulled the battery out before shoving it back into his pocket. Fresh walked in, his smile never faltering, and finger gunned the bouncer who decided after a quick glance at the monster ID Sansy had given all of his other home skillets, to let him past the red velvet rope in front of a door.<br/>
Taking a step into the building he almost immediately spotted another one of his so called ‘cousins’, even if Fresh hadn’t seen him he could smell his arousal from where he was standing. He stood absolutely still watching Lust. Fresh watched as Lust moved against a monster who was clearly too drunk to appreciate it. Unconsciously Fresh stepped closer to the table as well as the two monsters. Once he was close enough Lust seemed to have noticed him. He turned with a sultry grin saying,<br/>
“Fresh! What a lovely surprise! What brings you to the Landing Strip? Care for a dance? Only 500 G” </p>
<p>Fresh chuckled at the name before replying,<br/>
“Hey broski! Didn’t know you worked here and nah dude i’m all good. I wanted to hang, Sansy was bugging out hard broseph so I dipped. Haven’t found anything too p.h.a.t to do though”.</p>
<p>	The grin on Lust’s face seemed to grow grinding his pelvis back into the drunk man as he says,<br/>
“I could always show you a good time. I'm an expert after all. How about this, you stick around till the end of my shift and i’ll show you a great way to pass the time and let go of some stress. How about it handsome? You can even set the rules…this time”, Lust winked at Fresh and stood up off the drunk, swaying his hips, and letting a purple ecto form appear and letting his hands wander his own body. His hands moving from his hips up his abdomen, and moving slower over his breasts, making sure to look Fresh in the eye as he gave them a hard squeeze, a small whimper falling from his mouth.</p>
<p>	Fresh hesitated for a moment before pausing. He watched Lust with an unfamiliar but welcomed hunger and nodded agreeing to Lust’s proposition. Only under the condition the Fresh was allowed to make the rules. And whatever he said goes. Lust chuckled but agreed and continued to dance for the other strip club patrons. Fresh sat at the bar ordering a drink and letting his eyes, while hidden behind his sunglasses, roam the ectobody of his most sinful self. Eager to take control.</p>
<p>~Later~</p>
<p>Lust slipped his jacket on a playful smile on his face and a bag filled with a few toys and such he thought Fresh would enjoy. He walked out onto the main floor, his eyes searching for his companion for the rest of the night. Lust quickly found Fresh trying to chat up the bartender and shoot them with ‘finger guns’. Lust cleared his throat putting one fist on his hip catching Fresh’s attention. The bartender shot Lust a grateful look before scurrying off with a few glass cups in their hands. Fresh hopped down from the bar stool stretching and popping a few of his bones. Lust chuckled and led Fresh to a small hotel room he’d booked them while he was counting his earnings in the evening in the back. Upon entering the small single bed room Lust locked the door and walked right up to the bed taking his bag of mystery and dumping everything onto the bed. Whips, silk ribbons, gags, vibrators big and small, and finally a blindfold fell out onto the bed with a soft thump. Lust then did a small pivot, sitting back on the bed and smiling at Fresh who was still by the door. The very prominent bulge in Lust’s tight leather jeans twitched in anticipation as he said,</p>
<p>“I brought some things I thought would be useful tonight. You can use all of them, none of them, or any number in between, it doesn't matter to me too much just as long as we’re both having a good time”,</p>
<p>Fresh slowly took off his glasses and clothing, his eyes roaming over the toys on the bed and Lust’s bones. Fresh grabbed the ribbon, pulling it tight in his hands simply saying,</p>
<p>	“Lay down. You’re not allowed to touch me at all and I'll be making sure of that.”<br/>
Fresh pushed the rest of the toys back into the bed  tied lusts wrists together with the ribbon tightly before taking the leftover end and tying it around a hole in the intricate headboard above Lust’s head. Fresh then sat back looking down at his work, a smirk growing on his face, he let his hands wander up and down Lust’s bones revelling in the small whimpers and moans coming from the skeleton beneath him. Lust squirmed grinding his hips up to try and get more friction as his lower ecto began to form. Fresh let out a deep growl, baring his teeth and biting down on Lust’s collar bone harshly. Lust whimpered, his eyes closing as Fresh pulled back growling<br/>
“I said you couldn’t touch me.”<br/>
Fresh’s right hand snaked down, taking the now hard ecto penis in his hand and giving it a firm squeeze, enjoying the sound that came from Lust as a result. Letting go, Fresh’s fingers made their way lower to Lust’s asshole, his pointer finger and middle finger tracing around the edge. Lust begged for more, his arms struggling against the tight ribbon around his wrists. Fresh obliged, gathering the precum that began to form at the head of Lust’s penis and smearing it down at his asshole, repeating it until his fingers were coated and they slipped in with little resistance. Fresh slipped both fingers in scissoring them to stretch Lust as well as he could. Fresh glanced down at his own pelvis, taking his other hand and rubbing his iliac crest so his own ecto would form. He panted, rubbing faster, his ecto cock materializing erect. Glaring back down at the smug grin at Lust’s flushed face. Fresh growled once more, pushing his ring finger and pinky finger into Lust without warning earning him a yelp. Fresh pushed his fingers as deep in as they could go slowly pulling out before plunging them back in as Lust’s wanton moans bounced off the walls. Fresh pulled his fingers free and pressed the head of his cock to where his fingers were, smearing his own precum against Lust’s hole. Fresh groaned pushing in slowly inch by inch as Lust moaned his hips shaking and still struggling against his binds.<br/>
Finally fully sheathed, Fresh rocked his hips against Lust tilting his head back marveling at just how tight Lust was around him. Without hesitation Fresh began thrusting in and out of Lust, the latter moaned and enjoyed the thickness of the cock inside of him. Fresh’s fingers dug into Lust’s hips as he began thrusting faster, his groans increasing in volume. 
</p><p>Lust threw his head back, his mouth wide open, moans falling from it. Fresh could feel his climax coming quickly so he leaded back over Lust moving to the other side of his collar bone biting down harshly once again as he released into Lust’s tight ass. Lust whimpered once Fresh pulled back and out begging Fresh to let him cum. Fresh sat back for a moment composing himself and grabbing Lust’s cock into his hand, stroking the purple cock, his speed increasing slowly until Lust climaxed, his cum squirting onto Fresh’s hand. Fresh drew that hand back examining the thick purple cum that coated his fingers and palm. Using his other hand he loosened the knot around Lust’s wrists and licked his own hand clean while Lust freed himself.<br/>
Lust sat up stretching, a genuine smile on his face, grabbing his pants and vest slipping them on and picking up his toys turning to Fresh saying,</p>
<p>	“Thanks for the fun sweetheart. You know where to find me if you ever wanna go another round.”, </p>
<p>Lust winked going to the door and blipping away. Fresh laid down onto the bed his ecto fading away and looked up at the ceiling in thought. Fresh chuckled aloud knowing where he was going tomorrow night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>